Rye's Story
by FeathersOfTheMockingjay
Summary: When President Snow's granddaughter is elected as president, trouble begins. The suicidal games have been brought back in after a vote, and Rye finds himself on the train to the Capitol with his teenage crush. Can they be saved?
1. Rain

I wake to the sunrise, gold and orange light streaming through my window like the colour of the daffodils in the meadow. I used to play there when I was young, chase my sister in the deep undergrowth of the wheat, or run barefoot through the grass up by the graceful willow, her branches swaying in the chilly breeze of district 12. Now, at fourteen, I prefer to walk through the woods. They are my home, my escape, my refuge from my busy life. Being the son of a baker, and a student in the local school can sometimes get hectic, so the sound of my footfalls pounding against the mossy earth, or the eerie singing of the mockingjays, transports me to another world.

I swing my long legs over the side of the bed, wiping the grit out of my coal grey eyes. I pad into the bathroom and turn the shiny silver knob. Cold water streams from nozzle, and I plunge my messy head of blonde streaked hair under. I gasp, the liquid is freezing cold, and jerk my head away from the icy jet of water, banging my head on the other tap. "Ouch!" I rub my scalp in frustration, and walk out the door of my bedroom.

I walk gingerly along the creaky wooden landing, carful to not wake anyone up. I step on to the wrong panel, and a large creak emerges from the colliding floorboards. I pause, listening for a sign that somebody heard. Quiet.

I jump down the last few steps, and raise my eyebrows when a thick sweet smell wafts through the kitchen door to my right. The back door is through the kitchen, but the front is only about 20 strides away. I'll risk it. I lift my weight off my right foot and cautiously walk past the open doorway. The sweet smell seeps into my nostrils, and my mouth waters. He's making 'pan au chocolat'. One of my favourites. I resist the urging temptation to bound in, grab one off the tray and sprint out the door. I continue, but my foot catches on a rumpled piece of carpet, and my legs give way beneath me. I land hardly on the kitchen tiles. Ugh! second time today. Dad jumps. "Whoah! Where did you come from?" He brandishes the spatula. I groan, and pull myself up. "You want a bite?" He says, sinking his teeth into the crisp pastry. "No, I'm good thanks, Dad." I respond, trying to think how I'm going to work my way out of this one. "So, I'll just be going then. . . " I say, pointing to the door.

"Not in those clothes, you're not!" I look downwards.

"Oh. Right." I grin sheepishly - I'm still wearing my pyjama's. I sprint up the stairs and grab a pair of baggy trousers, and a dark green hoodie. This time taking the stairs two at a time, I sprint my way to the brightly coloured door. "Thanks Dad!" I call, already half-way out, on to the granite steps. "Don't be too long Rye! Be back for lunch!" He shouts after me. I have a slight suspicion he knows where I'm going.

I take to a run, the frosty ground is hard, underneath my thick boots. Just as I reach the centre, a bright face pops out from behind a shop. "Hi Rye!" She smiles. A little too eagerly. She wraps her arms around my neck, but I brush her off. "Oh Rye! I haven't seen you in ages!"

" Yeah. Ages. I saw you yesterday Diana - now will you let me through?" She sighs.

"Ok. Talk to me later then." She flicks her blonde curls. I stride past her, and think, sure. Like thats going to happen.

I reach the gate, which opens up go the forest. My mum told me that it used to be a tall electric fence, but it was never on. Now a less harsh wooden fence is all that separates the district's busy town from the peaceful wood that surrounds the vicinity. Nobody really uses the woods now. Since the coal mines were blown up, District 12 has taken up technology, so people are less inclined to need to hunt to survive. Only me and one other person walk this wood. Her eyes so blue you could get lost just staring into their endless pit of wonder, radiant like the juniper berry after which she is named. Blonde streaked brown hair, thick, like a horse's mane, tied in a delicate Dutch, running down the back if her head. And her smile. It makes me crumble. Red lips - Wide, happy, like she will never frown.

A twig snaps, and I break out of my daze. Birds fly madly upwards into the bright orange sky. Whipping my head around, I catch her glance. I smile at her. She blushes, and ventures out of her stance, bow in hand. "Hi!" I call out to her. "Uh - sorry about the birds." One corner of her mouth twitches upwards.

"Um. Hey." She swipes fly away curls away from her face.

"Nice bow!" I say glancing and the beautiful carved wood in her hand. "If you teach me how to use it. . . I could show you how to throw knives." I smile, hopefully. Her blue eyes burn into mine, and I look away. "Um sure. . . R-" she pauses, her brow bent "Rye! That's it!" She hops of her rock, and offers her hand, shaking it vigorously when I clasp mine in hers. "It's a deal!" I smile.

We wait behind a rock, the doe's eyes glistening in the leafy light. Juniper waits, paused on her honkers. She lodges an arrow in her bow and pulls the string back, aiming for the doe's heart. I hold a knife ready, my arm taut and prepared to lunge forward with the weight of my throw.

"One. . . Two. . . Three" We fire, her arrow sinking into the coat of the deer, and my sharp knife plunging between her two eyes. It collapses on to the forest floor. "Bullseye." Juniper gasps, running to the deer. She retrieves the arrow with care, and grabs the knife. She hands it to me.

"So," she says nervously, "Do you want to have a go?" Waving her bow.

"No, I'm good actually. You're amazing at it! Probably the best I've seen since my mum. . ." I trail off. Mum hasn't been her usual self since Snow's granddaughter was elected. You see, after the rebellion, people moved around a lot, and the capital gained so much more citizens, that the capitol's vote usually overpowers the district's. Who knows what's going to happen now. I quickly change the subject. "Right, so now you must follow me." I beckon her over, and we trudge through the pine needles. We come to a thick hedge. I grab her hand, and pull her through. Juniper gasps, squeezing my hand. "My mother and father build me this when I was young." I explain showing her around the clearing. "They wanted me to have somewhere I could go to, practice with my knives," I point at the targets "or climbing," I stare up into the canopy of the trees. "Just in case those games. . . I mean anything bad happened, so I could defend myself - survive." She looks at me.

"It's amazing Rye!" We fall silent. I don't know what she's thinking about, but I wonder about what this new president will get up to. She is a descendent of President Snow after all. That could only mean trouble.

"Rye!" Juniper snaps her fingers in front of my eyes, "anyone in there?"

"Oh right yeah - sorry!" I grin, and pull one of my knives out of my jacket pocket. "Do you want to learn how?" I ask.

"No, I just would really love to see you throw them! It looks really cool!" She nods.

"All right. Here goes-" I fling the knife towards the target. It slices through the crisp morning air, and lands bang on the centre of the target. I see Juni's jaw drop out of the corner of my eye. I relax my muscles, and turn to face her, a proud expression fixed on my face. "I. . . I know this sounds weird for me. . . But - I'm actually lost for words - for once!" She catches my eye, and we burst out laughing. I wipe my eyes, glancing at my watch. "Oh God! I'm late for lunch!" I exclaim in surprise. Juniper laughs again, her eyes shining in happiness. "All right mister punctual! We better run then!"

Our feet pound together along the forest track, jumping over roots, and avoiding branches. Running in the fresh breeze coming off the lake, beneath the sea of different shades of green, I get one feeling : freedom.

We reach the fence, and stand awkwardly by it. "That was fun today, Rye." Juniper says, and smiles.

"It was amazing. I never thought I would have the chance to hunt with you! You're epic with a bow!" She blushes again, and looks back into the trees. "So. . . I'll eh - see you around?" I ask her, rubbing the back of my head with my hand. Juni's eyes seem to bulge out of her head.

"I'd love t -" She clamps her hand around her mouth. "Uh, I mean, Yeah that would be cool."

She grins sheepishly, hitching her backpack containing the chopped up deer meat on to her shoulder.

"So, I'll see you around - I gotta get back for lunch, and the President's new announcement!"

I suddenly hear a loud rumble from the sky. Grey clouds have formed, covering 12 in a net of darkness. The sky lights up, as a powerful streak of lightning hits a nearby tree. Juni jumps in fright. "I hate lightning!" She shivers, and looks up at the sky. The heavens open. Sheets of cool water jet down from the sky. I pull my hood up around my face. Juniper stands soaked, in only her teal blue t - shirt. "Oh man." She shouts, "I've left my jacket at the lake." She sighs, and face palms. "I've got to go Rye! My mum will murder me if she finds out I've left my good hunting jacket out in the rain." She glances up at the sky again. "Seems like the lightnings stopped. It'll be fine."

She starts to run. "WAIT!" I shout after her. She turns her head around, squinting in the lashing rain. I strip off my hoodie, and run over to her. Handing the jacket to her I wipe my sodden hair away from my face, giving her a worrying look. She smiles and takes it, pulling it over her head, she takes my hands and whispers, "I'll be fine!" Juniper laughs, and moves in closer, planting a small, delicate kiss on my mouth. Then she's gone, she bounds off into the forest. I stand in shock, and a goofy grin reaches my face.

I hurdle over the fence, and run through the village until I reach the big door of my cozy home, wondering how Juni's getting on with my jacket.

I throw my shoes on to the wrack, and walk into the kitchen where Dad is serving up lunch. He gives me that 'you're in trouble!' Look and says "you're back." Mum looks up from the table. Her face is white and her eyes are dull. "Hello, Rye." She says, barely audible, and gives a slight smile. Willow looks at me with sad eyes. Something's not right I think, but sit down at the mahogany table and tuck in to my soup, dipping my slice of freshly made bread into the creamy goodness. I take a swig of my water. Dad stands up suddenly, placing his hand on Mum's shoulder. Mum takes his hand in hers and looks up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Go on, Peeta."

"Rye - we - Eh - have some bad news." I look at them in horror. Where's this going?

"The President's speech took place earlier this morning while you were out." He pauses, and looks down at Mum, twisting her braid in his fingers sadly. He starts again but his voice cracks. Then, Mum speaks. "Rye, She's called on a vote to bring back The Hunger Games." I clench my fist, and throw my napkin on the table in anger. I am engulfed in terror. "No. . ." I whisper, "NO!" Shouting now I run out the door. Dad tries to follow me, but his leg slows him down. I burst out the door, as I hear mum starting to shout. She is probably as terrified as I am. This is why my Godfather Haymitch never had kids.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Hi :)**

**This is FeathersOfTheMockingjay here :D Just want to say that I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic- I hope everyone who has read the first chapter is too :P**

**Please leave a review, or Favourite/Follow the story! I promise you this FanFic will be jam-packed with exciment/feels/romance. . . Whatever xD**

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy Xx **

Chapter 2: The Reaping

The thunder starts again, and I slip as I sprint through the tarred streets. It rumbles, pounding like a drum. The rain soaks through my thin shirt, and it blurs my vision, but I run on, blindly.

I reach the fence, and hurl myself over it, just as a crack of lightning hits a nearby tree. I shake my head, and continue running. The forest is a maze, trees appearing suddenly, so I have to dart out of the way only to be greeted by another thick arm of wood.

I look up, blinking madly as the water streams from the sky. A spark of lightning lights up the sky and I can suddenly see what's around me - but in a flash it's gone. Darkness envelops me. I stare around madly, counting the strikes. I rush forward, and trip on a root, sprawling forward, trying to break my fall with my hands. I land at a pair of boots, the person's legs hunched, head in hands. It's Juni. She looks up, her eyes red - she's being crying too. Her wild eyes are full of terror, searching for comfort within my burning coals. I attempt to get up, but the lightning strikes madly at a nearby tree. I cower back in to the sodden soil. Juniper screams, loud and frightened, and covers her ears with her muddy palms. I scuttle forwards on my hands and knees and lie back against the tree trunk next to Juniper. I glance sideways at her. She's still wearing my hoodie, except it's under her water proof jacket. She must of heard about the vote and rushed out here too."BAM!" It strikes again. Juni screams again, and lunges forward against me, throwing her arms around me. I clasp my arms around her shaking body. "Shuuushh, It's allright. It's just a storm!" I whisper into her ear, and she relaxes a bit. After a few minutes, she stops quivering and releases her grasp. "Rye. They've done it again." She cries, clenching her fist, "I can't believe they have brought it back. How could they be so flipping CRUEL!" She hurls a stick into the distance. I shiver, I have nothing to say except, "I agree - totally." She takes my hand, and pulls me upwards, so we're now standing in the rain. Her face is dirty, and pale, and blood drips down from a gash above her right eye. The thunder crashes, and she stares into my eyes, in total panic. "Juni - You're soaked!" I state, looking down at her soaked jacket and trousers. "Haven't you looked in a mirror lately!" She laughs, "you look like you've taken a dive in the lake."

"Come-on, we better get back or at least find some-" The lightning soars through the grey sky, and smacks into a huge pine tree beside us. Juniper throws herself into a hug, shivering wildly. I stroke her back with my thumb, easing her nerves. I grab her hand. "COME ON!" I bellow over the loudness of the rain, dragging her forward. I have to get out of this hell!

When we reach the fence, the rain has stopped, leaving us wet and clammy from running so hard. The sky remains grey - a dark cloud hanging over everybody.

I plonk down on the sopping grass - not like it's going to make any difference to my already soaked-through clothes. Juniper collapses down beside me. Her hair is sticking to her face, lose and tangled. She coughs violently and sniffs. I stretch out my hand, and shove it into hers. Juni looks up at me, her eyes brimming, and forces a reassuring smile. She squeezes my hand, and says, "How, HOW could they do this. . ." Her voice cracking up in an angry sob.

"I - I don't know. . ." I answer, unsure. "It seems like she wanted to carry on her grandfather's tradition." I spit out the word. "But I just can't take it, Juni, after what," I pause,"what my parents went through."

"They have to be stopped Rye." She says, through gritted teeth. "They. . . They shouldn't have done it." Her nails digging into my palm now, fighting back the anger. "People were just about to get there confidence back." She draws back her hand. "Sorry." She adds, looking down at the thin welts in my hand. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt."

There's a moment of silence, we're lost in through. Veiled by anger and revolt. I start up," Why don't we wait until after the vo-" I'm cut off by Juni. She looks at me, and whispers, "well you know how that will turn out." I frown. So does everybody, it's like hope has diminished into the soil of Panem.

I get up. Slowly. Turning to face the gate. "Rye." I look down, and Juni's big blue eyes stare up determinedly at mine. She brings herself up, her eyes now level with mine.

"I don't want to loose you. I can't." Her eyes full of pain now. I start to speak, but she places a grubby finger on my lip. Then takes both of my hands in hers. "No. Don't make it any harder then it is." She whispers, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I'll probably see you tomorrow at the reaping." I nod sadly. "See you Juni." She looks down at our hands clasped together, the catches my glance, and turns away, and walks off solemnly in the other direction.

I mutely open the door, and step inside on the the colourful rug. I shake off my boots and bitterly climb the several flights of stairs to my bedroom. Opening the door, I tread wearily over to the huge window, and rest my head in my hands. The sky is transforming gradually into that burning orange shade. Like a fire ablaze in a hearth, or a campfire in the wood. I don't question why it was my father's favourite colour. It's beautiful. My head feels heavy rested in my palms. The vote will be taking place soon. I am drained of hope. They have done it again. Again.

I plod over to the shower, and peel off my drenched clothes, letting them fall casually on to the floor, as I step into the shower.

The hot water brings life to my aching limbs. It rains down on me pleasantly, slamming against my back, working it's way through my freezing scalp. I stand there helplessly, and the tears roll in. I can't believe this is happening. Twenty-SIX people are going to have to kill each other in a savage arena, when only one comes on top. Pure. Evil. I angrily swipe away the tears. I should be stronger than that! I sit down heavily on the floor of the shower, terror over coming me. What if I'm reaped? What if Willow is? What if JUNI is? I plonk my head in my hands, no stopping me now. I shake in anger and despair, and uncontrollably weep until my fingers and toes are shrivelled and wrinkled.

I heave myself up on to my feet, and step tiredly out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes are red and puffy, and scrapes cover parts of my face and neck. I exit the steam filled room and pull out my pyjamas from under my pillow. They are checkered in design, and are coloured a lazy blue. I sling on the bottoms and grab an old t-shirt from my drawer, and leap onto the bed, and pull the covers up around me ears. It muffles the sound of the projector from Willow's room, and the soft music floating up from the kitchen. Slowly, reluctantly, I fall into a troubled sleep, disturbed by painful screams and tortured moans.

I hear the door being shut quietly, and footsteps finding their way around my messy bedroom to the end of my bed, where the person sits down. "Rye?" The soft voice wiggles it's way through the covers. I push the duvet from over my head, and come face to face with my Father. "Dad." I say gingerly, biting my lip to stop it from quivering.

He opens his arms "Come here." He exclaims, and I stare at him for a second, but lunge into his hold after remembering that I might never see him again. I might be one of those two kids. His grasp is firm, comforting. "Rye. I know how this feels. I had to go through it for 5 years." I break away and look in to his eyes. Genuine terror, worry. "Dad. I'm scared." I whisper, "What if it's me? Or Willow? Or Jun-" I stop suddenly, as my cheeks turn a bright red. He smiles down at me. "Aha!" He chuckles, "Is this why you've been sneaking off in to the woods every other morning?" His face has totally morphed, his mouth fixed in a side grin. I look down embarrassed at the bed. "Is she pretty? What's her name?" He quizzes me eagerly. I swivel my head upwards, and try not to make eye contact by staring out of the window. "Juniper. She's. . . Beautiful. . . Her eyes are the sweetest blue you've ever seen. . . She's named after that berry, you know? And - she's amazing with a bow - she sings like a mockingjay. . ." I trail off, and return my gaze back to my Dad.

"I'm so proud of you Rye. You're an amazing kid." He gives a reassuring smile, but his eyes are sad. "If you get called into that arena - me and your Mum will to everything in our power to help you. We'll think of something. Trust us. We don't want to lose you two." Water swims in his eyes, but mine are like a water tap. I sniff and swipe angrily at the paths of water on my cheek. "Dad - I'm worried about Mum." I state worriedly. He glances out the window for a moment himself, surveying the fiery sky. "Your Mum was always scared about having kids. She didn't want to harm them in any way. So The Hunger Games being possibly recalled is like a living nightmare for her." I nod. He continues, "Here - come have some dinner. It's past eight," and climbs off the bed. I follow him hesitantly out the door.

I pick edgily at my bread, lost in thought. Mum emerges from her bedroom, and sits down on the wooden seat. Dad nods to her as if confirming something. She takes one of my hands in hers. "Rye." I jerk my head up from the bread. She opens her mouth to say something, but the screen on the wall ignites suddenly. She appears on the screen. The woman who called all this upon us. I clench my fist. "Greetings from the Capitol!" She smiles a fake smile," The votes are in! I will now announce the results." She looks at a card in her hands. When she brings her head back up to face the camera her smirk is real. "As follows: The Hunger Games will be brought back to the districts. Positive votes leading by just two. The reaping will take place tomorrow morning in District 13 and in District 12 at noon. May the odds be ever in your favour." The screen goes black. I sit, my mouth hanging wide open, my vision fuzzy. They've won. It's all over. Innocent children are going to be reaped tomorrow. The truth sets in. Mum cries out in agony, and I hurl my half-finished bread at the screen. Willow runs down the stairs her eyes wide in terror, and collapses into Mum's arms. My stomach lurches, and I throw up the contents of my dinner. This can't be happening. I wipe my mouth, and run up to my bedroom and slam the door behind me. "AGHHHH!" I bellow, and fling myself onto the bed, diving under the covers, and burying my head under the pillow. My breathing slows, and I calm down slightly at muffled silence. I calm myself down eventually, and drift off.

I can't see anything. I am submerged in darkness, blinded. I feel movement beside me and squint into the darkness. A girl walks right up to me, she looks strangely familiar, and whispers, "WHERE'S PEETA?! GIVE HIM TO ME!" She melts back into the blackness. The scene changes. I am in a dessert, surrounded by sand. Juniper runs up to me. Or is it Juni? She wears a shirt around her head, and is covered in scars. A boy suddenly sprints up behind her wielding a dagger. I don't have time to scream, and the dagger plunges into her skull.

I wake with a start. Drenched in sweat, I glance at the clock, 10:47. I had kicked the covers off and they lie in heaps around my ankles. The light streaming in through the slight gap in my curtains is murky, lurid. I leave the bed and pull back the curtains. The sky is grey and overcast. It suits the mood. Today is the reaping. The end of freedom. The day when we are finally contained once more by the Capitol.

After dressing, I leave the house without talking to anyone. I don't think I could manage discussing today's events with anyone, so I head out of the village, up to the meadow. When I reach the huge old willow, and put my hands on the gnarled bark. So many memories are hidden away in my mind including this tree. It is the root of my story. I turn away, leaning against the trunk. I survey the city. A dark feeling is draped over all the miniature houses, like a storm cloud hanging over every person in the district.

Then, a singing emerges from the wood, and a little bird comes swooping out of the canopy of green. It sails through the depressing sky, and lands on a branch somewhere in the maze of hanging vines. It whistles, a simple four note tune that caresses through the valley. I shiver runs from the back of my neck, and down my back. I jerk my head upwards and gaze into the heart of the willow. I spot the mockingjay, and stand up slowly. Still facing towards the bird, I gently raise my left hand to my lips, my three fingers and thumb and pinky tucked under each other. I raise my arm out above my head, and echo back the eerie whistle.

I swivel around and start to head across the the meadow, the long grass tickling my ankles. Just before I reach the edge, I hear a cry from above. The mockingjay swiftly swoops and ducks in the grey sky. I salute again, and walk into the town, my head staring at my muddy boots.

The neatly folded clothes lie innocently on my bed. I slump on the bed, my hands over my face. My eyes bore into them for a few minutes. Who knew clothes would reduce a fourteen year old to tears? I sigh, just as the doorknob turns, and Mum enters. She sits down on the bed beside me, and wraps her arms around me tenderly. "Rye?" I nod at her. "Be brave. Be strong. Be the boy I know you are, courageous, smart. . ." She pauses for a moment, then smiles,"and handsome." I roll my eyes, and grin. "I have a feeling I'm not the only person who thinks that either. . ." Her eyes brim tears, but her face is smiling lovingly down at me. "I love you Mum. Thank you so much." I feel the sprinklers coming to life, as I picture all the amazing memories I've had with my Mum. She gathers me up in a tight embrace again, and I feel and hot tear splash onto my mop of hair. I break away. "I'll - I'll get changed now, Mum." I motion to the clothes still untouched on the mattress. She forces a smile again, and leaves the room, leaving me, again, alone.

I queue silently behind all the fourteen year old boys from district 12. My shorts are beige, and I wear a crisp, newly ironed shirt. My feet feel heavy, and soon, it is my turn to walk up to the desk, but my shoes are rooted to the ground. I force myself forward, shaking, my hands quivering. "Name?" The lady says, seated at a desk which is covered in different piles of paper. "R-Rye. Rye Mel-Mellark." My voice stutters, just like my hands. She hastily grabs my finger, nearly yanking it out of its socket, and pricks it, so a pool of blood wells up on the tip. My face turns white, as she presses my index finger brushes against the page.

I determinedly push one quaking boot in front other, until I find myself waiting with all the other terrified faces. I survey the crowd like a hawk. Where's Juniper? I spot her finally in a array of other brown haired girls, all conversing with each other nervously. She catches my eye, and gives my a supportive smile, which quickly vanishes, replaced by a vacantly anxious expression.

I return my attention to the stage. A woman with dreary white hair, wearing a plain white t-shirt, and some faded jeans steps up wearily onto the platform. Oh God. It's Effie. I clamp my hand over open mouth. She looks so faded. Glum, depressed even.

"Greetings." She throatily speaks into the microphone, quickly checking a piece of white card folded in her wizened hands. "Now, the time has come to choose one lucky. . . Boy and girl tribute," she rolls her eyes, and then throws the cards over her left shoulder, and walks in a miffed fashion over to the big bowl on the right. "Um. Ladies first!" She brightens up her tone and reaches into the bowl, swirling her fingers around in the sea of sealed pieces of paper. She stops suddenly, hovering over a patch, and draws out a neatly sealed envelope, a clone of all the others in the bowl. Her old frail hands affably breaks the tape with a bitten fingernail, and clears her throat. I cross my fingers for luck, my heart pounding in my chest. It almost feels as if my empty stomach has risen up my oesophagus, into my dry mouth. ". . . . And the female tribute for District 12 . . ." I hold my breath, my heart racing, ". . . Juniper Thorne. . ." I can't think. My mind racing. No. No. No. No. NO! My stomach tenses, and a sick feeling overwhelms me. This can't be happening. IT CAN'T! I clamp my hand over my mouth, and I quickly push my way through the crowd, before the vomit rises up out of my gut. I bend over, coughing and spluttering. Wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve, I catch Juni's eyes. They stand out on her snow-white face, glinting with terror. "And now for the boys." Effie stares at me, and pauses for a few seconds, lost in thought, then returns her gaze to Juniper. She shakes her head anxiously, and plunges her hand into the bowl, picking out another identical envelope. Junipers face is wide in panic and terror, her breaths short and rapid. Effie peels open the piece of paper. Walking up to the microphone, she surveys the crowd with sorrowful expression laid on her wrinkly face. She looks down. "The Male tribute- Rye Mellark." Everyone turns to me, frightened whispers rippling through array of children, adults and seniors. I hear a scream, Juni collapses on the stage, her hands covering her shaking face. "No! NO! PLEASE NO! NOT HIM! PLEASE." The tears run down her face like a never-ending waterfall, and whispers, "please. . . No." I spin my head around terrified. This is it. I trudge up to the platform, spotting Mum in the crowd. She rocks back and forth on the ground, her hands clutched over her ears. I force myself not to cry. I can't look week. I can feel everyone's eyes pressed to my back as I climb the steps. Effie motions to me, beckoning me to the spot opposite Juniper. She is being held up by two men in suits, crying uncontrollably. "Shake hands." Effie says blankly, staring and my Mum. I stretch out my hand, and Juni's warm palm presses into mine, her eyes meeting mine. We let go, and two other burly, suited men grab my arms. "No! Let me say goodbye!" I scream at them. They pull me towards the doors. I try to take as much in as I can. I'm never going to see this place again. The woods. The meadow. The willow. Actual Willow. I'll see Dad and Mu-" I cut myself off at the thought of her having to mentor her own son. The men tug me in and slam the door. My breathing quickens, and I think, it's all over. As I realise that I am about to be thrown into a death match with the girl I love.

**REMINDER: Please leave a review, or follow/favourite this story. . . It really means alot 3**

**Hopefully next chapter uploaded in the next week or so. . . Kinda busy atm.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trains

**Hey guys :) this is FeathersOfTheMockingjay here :D**

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to get through a bunch of exams, so I didn't have much time to write. And I swear I'm a long-time sufferer of writer's block.**

**Enjoy :P**

**P.S please don't forget to favourite / follow and leave me some feedback :D I love hearing from you guys.**

**Authors Note: I don't own The Hunger Games. Copyright to Suzanne Colllins. Most characters belong to her. I only own the idea + fanfic. **

**Chapter 3: Trains**

Firm hands shove Juniper and I into the train carriage. The door immediately swooshes shut. I slam my hands against the door, trying not to accept the truth.

Realising that loosing my temper isn't going to get me out of this mess, I press my head against the glass. _Defeated_. That's the only word that springs to my mind. We have been taken over, once more, by the Capitol.

The train quickly gathers up speed, and soon the green fields are blurry, and melted together.

I glance upwards, and spot Juniper in the reflection. She leans against the opposite window, her blue eyes staring madly out the window, trying to take in as much as she can. I don't blame her - it's not like we're ever going to see it all again. We're like dead men walking.

I walk up to her, and she turns around. "How is this happening?" She chokes, then brushes away her tears.

"I mean, whatever about you or me getting reaped, but both of us?" She hangs her head. Her tangled braid is falling apart, and wisps of blonde flow out of her brown hair.

"This is it Rye." Juniper regretfully without looking up. "There's going to be an uproar with the districts."

I bite my lip. "I'm sure we'll think of something. . . Besides, Haymitch always has an idea." I touch her chin gently, and she lifts her head up, her eyes stained with salty tears. She slides her hands around my neck, and presses her forehead to mine. I watch her blue, blue eyes searching mine. I can think of nothing else to say but a cheesy, "I'd prefer to have you in there with me, more than any of the other girls back home." She pulls away and starts to dispute, but I stop her, my finger sliding over her lips. I smile, and she beams back at me.

I whoosh back into reality when I hear a bang and a clutter in the room, and jump away from Juni, flinging my hands behind my back.

"Oh Dear God. Another set of lovebirds."

The familiar drawl of Haymitch pounds across the room, he dizzily stumbles forwards, and bangs into the table, swearing. I look back quickly at Juniper, her face is bright red, and she examines her knuckles carefully. Her face finds mine and she stifles a giggle, her eyes glinting in the solemn light streaming through the window. I smile, at her beautiful face. Juniper grins, and looks back at her wind whipped hands shyly.

"Rye, your parents - or should I say mentors - are waiting for you and the girl in the lounge." He slurs. I wall confidently up to him, and bend down next to his chair and snap, "'The Girl' has a name you know." I get up and pat him on the shoulder, and exit the room.

"Watch what you're saying shortie," he calls after me. I roll my eyes. As I open the door into the next compartment, Juniper rushes awkwardly out of the room.

"Juniper." She calls after her, and calmly shuts the door.

**Juniper's POV:**

I follow Rye gingerly into the opposite carriage, keeping my eyes trained on his back. My fist clenches into a tight ball, when Rye hugs each of his parents, lingering, like he doesn't want to let go. Anger boils up inside of me, and I sit down on the plush couch to relieve my shaking legs.

I still can't believe how the Capitol had the heart to do this. To everyone. They have no idea what the impact is. Like a slap in the face, or having your head dunked in the school toilets. But sending those. . . Amazing people's kid into the games, is just plain cruel.

_It's outrageous._

After all Katniss and Peeta did. What they went through. What Katniss went through, her confusion. Her love. Now I - me, just an poor child who hunts in the forest - am being sent into an arena to kill their son, whom Katniss was so afraid to have. The reason? Because she didn't want her children in those games. Katniss doesn't deserve this. I'd rather die myself then kill Rye. If anyone deserves to get out - it's Rye.

_I can't kill him. _

_I can't. _

I remember when all the girls in 6th grade, used to swoon over them. He'd just brush them off. I always thought that he would run off with one of the other girls eventually. They were all so much more prettier than me. But in those woods. . . He chose me, me. Out of everyone - and I am so grateful.

Now I won't live to tell him.

I bite my lip, snapping into reality like a fragile rubber band. I glance at him. Rye is immersed in deep conversation with his father, while his mother holds his hand, her eyes staring lovingly at him, scared, terrified, but filled with anger.

"I can't do this." I cry, and tear out of the compartment, searching for my room. I locate it, and slam the etched wooden door. My feet find the bed, and I throw myself heavily onto the covers. This, can't be happening. It can't be real.

_Can it?_

I close my eyes and try to block it all out. I tuck my knees under, and grip my ears with my dry hands.

I picture myself lying in the meadow, the dandelions and grass tickling my back, the shade calming me. Lolling under the tree, staring wildly up into the canopy of leaves. Searching for partings, so that my eyes can lock onto the blue sky, and billowing white clouds. But the sky becomes covered with a blanket of darkness. Thunder. Lightning. I am trapped in my own nightmare, created by horror. It can't be broken.

Suddenly, the door clicks open, and my eyes burst open. "Rye?" I ask and turn around. It's not Rye - Katniss stands before my bed. "Oh. Um - sorry. . . Um, Mrs. Mellark I thought you were . . . Eh-" I stutter, filled with embarrassment.

She is one of the most important people in my life. I was 10 when my Mum died, my Dad resolved to drink. He couldn't cope. I had to find some way to fund the house, or we would die of starvation. Then we started learning about The Hunger Games in school, and of course her story came up. I was blown away by her life story, and was inspired. I spent the rest of my evenings trying to earn money so I could buy a bow. I hunted for food, and traded for medicine and health needs, and money to pay the rent. Then my Dad died last year the day before my 13th birthday from a drug overdose. I had no one left. But I struggled through, determined to survive. And I did. Until now. I would be in a grave beside my parents if it weren't for them Mellark family. They gave me hope.

"Hi Juniper. You can call me Katniss. Don't worry." She walks forwards and sits down on the bed.

"I was wondering do you want something to eat? Peeta and Rye-"

I cringe at the word, biting my lip, urging myself not to cry. Not in front of my idol. _Not now!_ I plead to myself. But it doesn't work. The thought of him weakens me. Spending time with a person I have to kill. A single tear drop rolls of my cheek, and splashes onto my not-so fresh blue dress.

"Juniper, I know you don't want another person telling you 'it's going to be all right' because I know how it feels to be told that, when you know it's a lie.

"This is dangerous stuff the Capitol has caused. Some of the districts are gradually forming an alliance. The games are going to change - for the worst. It's not certain but. . . There may be a chance that you and Rye might leave the arena, maybe even a few more of you. I don't really know you that well, but I know Rye really cares for you - alot. And I think he has for a while."

She pauses, probably asking herself whether she should go on.

"I'm beginning to see something in his eyes, that I've seen before in . . . Peeta's. The way he looks at you -"

she stops for a moment and catches sight of something outside the window, and rises up off the plush satin sheets. Still surveilling the land, she continues.

"I know Peeta's finding it very hard to accept that his son is going through the exact same steps as he did."

She turns around and smiles, her face lighting up.

"I'll leave you to it," She walks across the room to the door, "come have some dinner soon, huh?" Katniss looks at me one more time, now looking a little deflated and lost in thought, then leaves the room.

I sit there, thinking just for a while. About what she said. Does Rye really care about me that much? I focus my eyes on the intricate little patterns sewn into the duvet. Determined not to cry again.

I force myself of the bed, and pull out a dress from the wardrobe. I might aswell eat as much as I can. The likelihood is that i'm going to be starving in a few days.

**Rye's POV:**

The silent clatter of knives against plates fills the air, and I stare into the murky sky. Thousands of bright orbs light up the dark oblivion, blurred into jagged lines as the train cuts through the night.

The door creaks open, and I clumsily let my knife slip out of my hands onto the floor, nicking my finger on the knife as it makes it's way to the wooden floorboards. I bend down off of my chair to retrieve it, sucking the little pool of blood appearing on the tip of my finger. I glance up when I realise that the hushed murmuring between my parents and Haymitch has faded. I feel my mouth drop open. Her gentle figure swivels around, after quietly clasping the door shut. Juniper blushes madly, realising that all the eyes in the room are fixed on her. She awkwardly brushes one of the dangling curls behind her ear, and moves towards the table. I catch her gaze, and smile at her. Her eyes flit downwards, trying to stop the burning red from flowing to her cheeks again.

The dress she wears, is a dark, deep blue, and flows loosely around her body, matching her eyes effortlessly. Her hair has been caught up in a loose bun, with fly-away curls cascading from the sides of her head.

Those alluring, glowing balls of blue find my burning coals, and she grins a little sheepishly. "I decided to join you guys, for some food." She looks up at my mum, who gives her a reassuring look. "I might as well make the most of all this . . . " she stammers, trying to find a suitable word. "Um. . . Food. While I have it anyway."

Haymitch rises his glass and states, "To 'the girl' !" Juniper laughs a little, and then starts tucking in to the banquet laid out on the intricate table cloth. I try to wipe the stupid smile of my face, but my eyes are like a magnet to her, and I can't help but find her eyes every other second, and grin again. Dad looks at me, then at Juniper, and glances back to Mum. He looks worriedly at her, and furrows his brow. Mum places her hand gently on top of his, as he clutches the tablecloth. Instantly he relaxes, but I can feel the tension, worming its way into him. He excuses himself, and runs out the carriage door. "Peeta!" Mum calls after him. Plonking her serviette hastily on the table, she runs after Dad, and just as I start to hear a loud banging, and crashing - it stops. Silence. Juniper takes my hand, and her eyebrows are bent in an anxious expression. "Flashback." I mouth back at her, and she nods.

Haymitch beadily eyes us, and when he catches our glance, he winks, and gets up, "i'm just going to - retire - to my. . . room." He raises his bottle of a bright purple liquid. His long legs stagger forwards, and he bangs into the leg of the table, the force knocking the flask out of his gruff palms. It lands on the table with a loud splintering of glass, and the purple stuff oozes out onto the wood. He sighs. Suddenly, a loud, booming voice sounds through the cabin.

"THAT IS MAHOGANY!"

I whip my head around, to find a grinning Effie, her smile standing out on her pale face. "Effie?" Haymitch gasps, his mouth forming a perfect _o. _

She smirks, and runs forwards into his arms, flinging her arms around his neck. He looks a little startled and first, but sinks into the embrace. "Come on." I whisper at Juniper, jerking my head in the direction of the opposite carriage. We walk quietly over to the sliding door, and just before my foot touches the other side, I catch a nearly inaudible whisper : "I've missed you Effie."

I stumble along the carriage corridor in the dark, gripping onto the wall, trying to find the switch to the light. The only light present, is the eerie white seeping through the window. Its milky light an alien to Juni and I, trying to find the door to my bedroom. Then, I spot a sliver of light, coming from under a nearby door. I look back at Juni, and she nods, daring me to go forwards.

I sneak along the hallway, already starting to hear the hushed whispers finding their way under the door. I peer through the keyhole, Juniper not far behind.

My good mood immediately sinks. They stand in front of each other. Mum holds tightly to his hands, and he scrunched up his eyes.

"Shuushhh, Peeta. It's ok. It's just you and me. Nothing's going to happen, it's alright."

She smiles slightly, sighing slightly, when his shoulders relax. His eyes break open, and he looks down and their entwined hands. When his eyes return to Mum's, hers are glistening with tears. She smiles up at him, her whole face lighting up at the sight of his normal self. Dad pulls her in closer, and suddenly, a warm hand grabs mine. I can just about make out Juniper's face in the darkness. A single tear rolls down her cheek, and she bites her lip. I squeeze harder, trying to keep myself together, but my eyes gaze through the keyhole once more.

This time I keep my hand firmly in Juni's.

"I love you Katniss. I don't know how-" He stops, fumbling with her hair. "I don't think I could . . . Live through this without you." I grip Juni's hand tighter, in anger and desperation. I stand up solemnly, bringing her with me, bursting into the next room in anger.

"How, how, HOW!?" I hiss. "Why us. If we hadn't been reaped they wouldn't have to suffer. LOOK WHAT THE CAPITOL ARE DOING TO THEM!" I scream, thrashing my arms wildly around me. Juniper switches on a light, and takes both of my hands. Her bright blue eyes squint into mine, almost glowing in the dusk like light.

"Listen Rye. What's done is done. We're only human - we can't fix everything. . . ." she pauses, and breathes out heavily, her eyes still fixed on mine.

"but we can win for them. You're amazing with knives, and I got my bow. We can do this." I relax a little, but what she says next causes a chill to scrape down my back.

"And when it's just us two left, you're the one who gets saved. I have no family. Look what would happen if you died. You're parents couldn't live on with out you." I try to object, but she interrupts.

"Rye - you know it's the truth." That does it. I wriggle my hands out of her grasp.

"No Juni. I'm not going to let you. You're the only one I care about apart from my family. And I think I might. . ." I trail off. "Listen Juniper, I'm NOT going to do that. I can't. I won't. Ever." I stare out the window. "Please Juniper," I plead, grabbing her hands.

She turns her head away, "It's my choice, Rye," and let's my hands go.

"Get some rest, tomorrow we'll be arriving at the Capitol." Juni glances at me silently, then walks determinedly out the door.

_The cannon booms, shaking the rocky earth beneath our feet. I feel uneasy on my feet, so I kneel gingerly down, and reach down to unhitch my cerated knife from the fallen tribute's chest. The limp body wallows in a pool of blood, and his eyes have glossed over, blood dripping from his hanging jaw. My shaking hands push myself up off the sandy track, and I turn to Juniper, who's face is still pitch white. "We've done it Juni." I smile at her. She frowns, her hands clutching the bow. "No Rye," she croaks, and walks forwards, so that our faces are only inches apart, "I don't think you understand." I still stare into those glowing blue orbs, and I feel the knife slip from my bloodied fingers. Her voice jolts as she whispers angrily into my ear, "They will only have one winner." She steps away from me, and hurls the bow over the edge of the canyon, and after a few seconds, I hear a the faint clatter of wood on rock._

_ "Juniper?" I ask, my voice cracking. "What are you doing?" Suddenly realising what she is about to do, I lunge forward, but slam into an invisible wall, dividing us._

_ "JUNI!" I bellow at the top of my lungs, and slam my fists rapidly against the barrier. I force my full weight against the wall. _

_"PLEASE JUNIPER! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY." _

_A sick feeling wiggle's its way from the bottom of my stomach, and I hurriedly gulp to bile back down my throat. Juniper raises the knife, her face terror stricken, and I fall to my knees, my legs no longer physically able to support my quivering body, and my fists become raw from banging against the glass. I shake my head at her, swear pouring down my forehead. "Please." I whisper, my voice hoarse from my shrieking. The knife edges closer to her heart, but I can see in her face she doesn't want to do it. I stare into those bright blue eyes, and a soft tear flows down her face. She bends down, lowering the knife, and I sigh, relief rushing through my veins. Until, I see her lean in towards the glass, resting her palm against the cool surface. "One more kill Rye. Then you're free." She draws herself up to full height, and the panic seeps in again. I jump upwards, and then slam my full weight against the divider, kicking, punching, heaving, and screaming at her, ordering her that she would stop. It just won't budge. My knuckles swell, and I stop for a moment, breathing heavily as I lean against the barrier. We catch eye contact. I mouth at her "please," my brow furrowed in angst. _

_Juniper closes her eyes, and holds the knife so it points towards her chest. I start up again, but however hard I try, the dirty blade reaches her body, and pierces her soft skin. Her eyes burst open in shock, pulls out the knife, and begins to whisper "I lo-" But her knees sink to the ground, and her body slumps forwards. Almost immediately, the barrier ceases to exist, and I tumble forward, landing on a sharp rock before her. _

_My breaths are short, and I slowly turn her body over,_

_hoping, _

_praying,_

_to hear soft, little breaths matching mine. The cannon booms once more, and I collapse, hugging her lifeless body to my chest. Tears stream from my eyes, bouncing off her discoloured cheek. I catch my reflection in her glassy eyes, my face red and eyes bloodshot._

_Then, my focus returns to her open eyes, and my fingers gently close them, because I know, those little shining orbs, will never be the same again._

My body jerks upwards off the satin covers of my bed, gasping for breath. My hands clammily grip the covers, and my enormous t-shirt sticks to my salty, wet skin. I breathe heavily, and slick my soaking hair out of my eyes. The clock above my cupboard ticks loudly, and chimes, as it rings 4am. Gradually, the sound of beating footsteps get louder, and suddenly, the door bursts open and Juniper runs in, her eyes bloodshot, with dark rims showing plainly under them.

"Rye? Are you o-" I can't help myself. I jump off of the bed, and throw my arms round her neck, stopping her from going any further. She looks startled and begins to speak, but I stop her with a kiss. Juniper slides her palms around the back of my messy mop of hair, and I curve my hands around her waist. Her lips gently caress mine, and we are tangled in a wild embrace for what seems like eternity.

Then, she pulls away, her bright blue eyes staring quizzically into mine once more, and I place my finger to her lips.

"Never.

Ever.

Leave me."


End file.
